shadowgundeadzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
ety.png|linktext=soldier no3.png no4.png no5.png no6.png no8.png no9.png no7.png no2.png no1.png Characters (Skins) There are ten characters in this game : *Soldier *Mutant *Assassin *Dancer *Beast *Widow *R.A.T.S. *S.A.R.A. *Slade *Sheriff Soldier Jean-Luc De Mayer joined the Sheard Legion at the age of 16, using falsified identification documents. He is the only one who survived the horrible massacre at The Crab Nebula, where his unit was deployed for a suicide mission. Upon his return, he killed his commanding officer and fled from the Legion. Now, under a new identity, he works on his own. Assassin Zach Remedy is a roughneck from the big city. He grew up in the ghettos of Badlem, joining a local street gang called 'Break Bones' at the age of 14. Zach lost both arms while holding back some escape doors to save his buddies. He has since undergone surgery to receive a set of cyborg arm implants. Now, Zach works as a contract killer for anyone willing to pay his price. Price: 990 Beast Bahrinian pirates are feared throughout the entire galaxy for their brutality and ruthlessness. They are particularly talented at hijacking commercial vessels. Beast was captured by military intervention during the rescue of the Toltech convoy. After his escape from the Blava correctional facility, he serves as a personal bodyguard. Dancer One of the first replicant models from Toltech, the Concubine series was designed for the pleasure of the crew and colonists. Software modifications and the addition of several military skills marked the creation of a new model designed for infiltration and destruction. Insidiously seductive and devastatingly deadly - Dancer. Mutant The "working crew" of planet Eve, created and used by Dr. Edgar Simon to mine radioactive material. They were the first successful result of Dr. Simon's military-grade genetic modifications, based on pre-existing life forms (the native inhabitants of Eve). They are entirely immune to radiation. Widow Widow is an elite assassin - nimble, precise and deadly. We do not know exactly where her nickname comes from. There's no man far and wide in the galaxy who could tame her into marriage. Her only passion is found in the glowing incandescence of her heavy machine gun barrel. Price 90 R.A.T.S. Reinforced Advanced Tactical Scientist. This special division of Toltech Corporation is used wherever there is a need for both combat and scientific support. Highly trained in bio-research and squad-based tactics. Price: 1990 S.A.R.A. Sentient Android Registered Assistant. The first model containing Althar Inc.'s fifth-generation "Genesis Chip". She was decommissioned from Federation status in 2335 and entered the private sector. John Slade purchased her services soon thereafter. Price 4990 John Slade A former Federation Marine, John Slade retired due to injuries sustained in the attack on planet Nodd. It is believed John became a Shadowgun circa 2340, and his reputation quickly spread. His extensive combat experience, technical prowess, and high intelligence have made John one of the galaxys most prized Shadowguns. Price: 9990 Sheriff Sheriff Moregun, the oldest sheriff on duty in the entire galaxy. During service, he has been wounded so many times, that every part of his body has been surgically replaced (well, all except two...). You can count on him to ask the question: Are you feeling lucky, Punk? Price: 39990 Category:Characters